A New Chaos on the Horizon
by Sarza
Summary: A new person intruds on the lives and adventures of Kagome, Inu-Yasha, Sango, Shippou, Miroku, and mostly Sesshoumaru. Brimming with chaos, she aims to dystroy any one that she pleases.
1. Default Chapter

Long silver hair blew in the wind, a fox tail danced in the breeze, and two red and black ears twitched as the wind hit them. A wicked smile ran across crimson lips, and golden eyes stared at the flames dancing on the black night's sky, with a full moon illuminating the grass at her feet. The screams echoed and filled the night, when they finally died, the flames extinguished themselves, and a black ball with many lights, the souls of the villagers flew over to the demon girl. "Well that was no challenge. " She said in a soft, uncaring, acidic voice. The padding of small paws came up behind her, and a small fox jumped into her arms. "Hello there my little Marina, did you miss me?" The fox seemed to smile and then snuggled into its friend and master's arm, and went to sleep. "Of course you did, you always miss me when I'm away…" Her voice was almost motherly, but acid still remained in her tone.

Sesshoumaru walked towards what used to be a village, only to find charred remains, Jaken trailed behind unusually silent, Rin slept on Ah-Un as usual, and everything was very quiet, almost to quiet. "Who or what could have done this m'lord?" Jaken's voice now broke the silence.

"Be quiet and listen Jaken." Sesshoumaru spoke in his usual monotone voice, as he listened closely to the still night air. Some one was humming.

The demon girl walked down the hill she had been watching the fire from and she hummed on her way. It was a soft, sad tune, and soon she put words to it:

"Falling into the flames of hate

Screaming through the darkness

Not of pain, nor sorrow of loss

But of vengeance and bloodlust

The heaviness of pure darkness

The thoughts of fire and blood

The echoes of screaming in my mind

Their pain unknown to me

The hate is unshared in massacre

Painting the land in darkness

Staining it with the blood of others

Today I am death.

Today I come for you.

Your screams will be heard.

For time no longer ticks on…"

She sang ever so softly, as Marina slept in her arms, and began to walk through the ash of the village, the gray swirling around her feet, a small whirl wind for each step. An aura of pure dark chaos engulfed her, as she stared ahead singing to her little fox.

Sesshoumaru stopped, and saw the girl walking up to him; he sensed utter chaos, and black hatred. He heard the words to her slow sad song, and then turned to Jaken and Rin, "Jaken, take Rin elsewhere, this may become dangerous."

"But milord-" Jaken began to argue, but cut himself off as Sesshoumaru gave him a glare. "Yes milord." He then turned and led Ah-Un away from the village, mumbling complaints all the way.

Sesshoumaru then approached the girl, and began to question her. "Do you know who did this?"

She turned and stopped her tune, and looked at him curiously, a katana by her side. She then looked around her, at the smoldering ashes, and the fact that there was no one else around. "Well you don't look too stupid, but then looks _are _deceiving."

Sesshoumaru was taken aback by her bold words, and sniffed the air, and something clicked in his mind, _A half demon? And she will speak so boldly to a pure blooded demon…_ He thought to himself. "You do know who you are talking to half breed!"

"Blood means nothing, unless you can back it up with strength, and I mean strength of mind as well as of body and spirit." Her voice remained calm and slightly acidic as she spoke with a slight edge towards him and a harsh look in her golden eyes.

Sesshoumaru was taken aback even more but kept his composure. "Tell me young half demon what is your name, so that I may tell of you death for your impudence!"

Marina poked her head up as she woke up and looked at the man who questioned her master. "My name is Mikash, and I shall be the one to tell your story, if you will tell me your name." A smile flashed across her face as she reached a hand down to her katana.

The hilt of the Tokijin was at Sesshoumaru's fingertips. "You are much to confident you know that don't you? It is foolish to challenge me."

Mikash sighed as she drew out the katana. "I didn't ask for a personal opinion, I asked for your name." She then let Marina down to turn into a larger demon form, with 3 fox tails, each made of flames, her paws were red, blood stained. She let out a growl her fur was a dark black with a red pattern that looked like flames wrapping around her body. She had grown to have her back at Mikash's hips, and her ears were pinned back, as her golden eyes focused on Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru pulled the Tokijin from its sheath, "If it is my name you want then you shall have it, I am lord Sesshoumaru." He held a ready position in case of an attack from either Mikash, or her demon.

Mikash smiled, and readied herself for an attack, when on from the distance she heard yelling, her ears perked up. She tried to focus on what she was doing but couldn't. "One moment I'll be back to finish you!" She jumped on Marina's back and went towards the sound. She saw the people and heard one word of the conversation.

"OSUWARI!"

She cringed as she heard a loud booming of some one hitting the ground; she then jumped off of Marina, and landed near them. "You know it's very rude to interrupt some one when they are about to teach a lesson." She spoke in a harsh and cruel voice to a group of people, that was composed of a half demon, a demon slayer, a monk, a demon, and a very oddly dressed young girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome looked up, she saw the fox-like features, and reached up to her ears, Marina immediately barked and snapped at her hand. Inu-Yasha jumped up and held a fist in the air. "Watch your demon its dangerous!"

"Don't take that tone with me!" Mikash spoke harshly at him, snapping at him with her acid voice. "As I was saying its very rude to breaks some one's concentration when they are about to attack!"

Shippou looked at the kitsune and was slightly unnerved but at the same time he felt that he knew her. He sat back as Kirara changed into a larger demon form, and Miroku approached the girl who had appeared in front of them. "Now then, you seem like a respectable young lady, maybe we could-" He was cut off by the sharp pain of being slapped.

"WHY YOU PERVERTED MONK!" She yelled as he had grabbed in an unmentionable place.

"Miroku!" Sango scolded him, "We don't want to upset her, and we certainly don't want a fight." She turned to the demon and smiled. "We're sorry to have interrupted something that you were doing, we'll be on our way now, we don't want a fight."

Sesshoumaru was left standing in the burnt down village, _Well this is strange…_ He thought to himself as he began to wander in the direction that Mikash had headed. He saw her talking to a group of people, one of which he recognized as his brother. "Inu-Yasha…" He muttered under his breath.

"Well your getting one weather you want it or not, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait." She turned around and saw Sesshoumaru standing there. "Because he's first."

Nina growled at the group and held them back as Mikash pulled out her sword, "Where were we?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his sword out as well, "I believe you were going to attack?"

Mikash smiled and surged forward, with great practiced speed and agility. Sesshoumaru dodged the attack, barely, and struck towards her as she passed, he missed, but barely. They matched each other blow for blow, and dodge for dodge. Finally they were beginning to tire after a few hours, and the others who had been intently watching were drifting into sleep. "Your good." Mikash finally said as she huffed and puffed.

"For a half demon your not to bad either." Sesshoumaru said he was tired too, and he huffed and puffed.

Marina who had grown small again pawed at Mikash's leg. "What is it Marina?" Nina simply looked up at her and opened her mouth. "Your hungry…I'm in the middle of a battle and your hun-" She was cut off by a searing pain in her shoulder, and she screamed out loud, and drove her sword forward into Seshoumaru's shoulder, as a return favor. Sesshoumaru let out a yell of surprise and pain.

Both fighters staggered back. Mikash looked at the crimson blood running down her arm from the open wound and saw the same on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, she smiled, and caught her second wind, and began to attack fiercely with her uninjured arm. Despite being dead tired Sesshoumaru managed to defend against the onslaught of attacks. The battle had moved back to the village, after a few more hours both Mikash and Sesshoumaru, were dragging out the last of their energy, and both collapsed under the strain of battle.


End file.
